Never Say I Wish
by Sweet Emii
Summary: What happens when shippo wishes Kagome gets one wish? Now Kagome and Sango swiched bodies! What will happen? Will they ever get back to normal? Rating might change cause Inu can't keep it clean. A bit of romance near the end with IKa & MS
1. Shippo's Wish

**Never Say I Wish**

**Chapter 1: Shippo's Wish**

**Author's Note:** Hey! I think this is my best story yet. Or not. I'm not sure if I should add a bit of sap to the story or not…. Well you decide.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…. even if I wish I do. I own the plot but I don't make money off it, too bad isn't it?

* * *

The little fox demon looked up towards the girl confusingly. He then turned his attention towards the shiny penny in his little hand.

"Go ahead, Shippo!" The girl said in a reassuring tone, "All you have to do is toss it in and make a wish."

"I don't get it Kagome," Shippo replied questioned. He shrugged and threw the penny in the little lake. He grasped his hands together and closed his eyes for his wish, _'I wish Kagome's first wish will come true.'_ After finishing, he looked back up towards the black haired girl.

Kagome simply smiled and reminded him, "Remember not to tell anyone your wish or it won't come true."

Shippo nodded determinedly as he followed Kagome back to the waiting group. They gathered their belongings and continued on their quest. He glanced back towards the lake before running to catch up to group.

The day pasted with the usual: cussing (AN: Inuyasha -.-), yelling, running, laughing, (kissing…we wish) and whatever they do. However, there was so sign of the shards and so the decided to call it today. The guys, Shippo and Kiara sat down tiredly as the two girls went to a nearby hot spring. They laid their clothes aside and slipped into warm water.

"That was one tiring day!" Kagome exclaimed as she sighed, thankful for the rest.

Sango nodded in agreement, "Yea. It must be hard to keep that thick-headed half-demon in line."

"The rosary Keade put on sure helps," Kagome replied giggling as she remembers about the past experiences with her good old 'sit' command.

"We should get her to put one of Miroku, that hentai," Sango said thoughtfully making Kagome laugh.

"I wish we could trade lives for a day," Kagome said grinning.

" Yea, that would be entertaining!"

"We better get back to the guys before they start yelling at us," Kagome finally exclaimed after a few moments. They both got dressed at walked back towards camp.

As they reached the camp the fire warmed the area as it burned brightly. Kagome grinned seeing her sleeping bag neatly lay out with the little fox demon sleeping peacefully on one side. Another blanket was laid out one the other empty side of the fire by Sango's boomerang with Kirara laying on it. Both girls laid down on their blankets next to their little companions as the group slept peacefully.

Back at the lake the penny was glowing brightly unnoticed by anyone.

As a new day comes so do new adventures. Sango woke unusually warm with a curtain little fox demon snuggled in her arms. _'I wonder why Shippo's sleeping with me,'_ She thought as she opened her eyes and let it adjust to the light.

At the same time Kagome woke up on a thin blanket. She opened her eyes tiredly and spotted Kirara sleeping in front of her. _'Nani? What is Kirara doing here?_'

At the same time both girls looked across expecting to see one another but instead they saw themselves?

* * *

**A/N:** They switched bodies! Interesting isn't it? I know it's short but still review. I welcome suggestions, comments, questions, flames (try to be nice), etc.

**V **the review bottom is right there


	2. Confusing Ain't It?

**Never Say I Wish**

**Chapter 2: Confusing Ain't It?**

**Author's Note:** Hey thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope your story is finished soon Neko! Chapter 3 is going to be really funny so keep checking back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha…. even if I wish I do. I own the plot but I don't make money off it. Darn.

Sango is in Kagome's body

Kagome is in Sango's body

* * *

The new day, full of new surprises, was suddenly disturbed by a blood-curling scream by our favorite girls. The forest seems to shutter in fear. Now to see what that was about… We find our favorite half-demon, Inu-Yasha, holding on to a large rock for dear life and Miraku hiding behind a tree trunk with the same fearful expression on his face. Don't forget about our cutest members, Shippo and Kirara, huddling together with a rather questioned look on their faces.

"W...w...what happened!" Sango yelled bewildered making everyone wince.

"Wait…." Kagome said as her attention turned towards the little fox demon, causing him to shrink under the harsh gaze, then back at the girl in front of her.

Sango understood perfectly and went up to Shippo with a I'm-not-going-to-hurt-you-that-bad-if-my-question-is-answered smile. "Now…Shippo-chan, dearest, what did you wish for when you threw that," she stopped not exactly knowing what that shiny object was.

"…penny in the pond," Kagome finished for her to much on Sango relief.

_What did I do?_ Shippo thought feeling especially uncomfortable under the killing gazes of the two, _Might as well try being cute and hope for the best._

Inu-Yasha, who was currently hiding behind a large rock a few feet farther from them with Miraku, grinned enjoying Shippo being bullied by the two dangerous looking girls. The two girls advanced towards the little demon. (AN: Kirara is with Inu-Yasha for those who were wondering)

"But you said that I shouldn't tell anyone or the wish won't come true," Shippo said as he put on his best innocent smile.

Sango was now right above, hands ready to suffocate the poor demon child and her face settled with the if-looks-can-kill glare. "Shippo, just tell us!"

"Iwishedforyourfirstwishtocometrue," the little boy screeched out before dashing off to escape their line of fire.

Both girls turned towards each other then towards the guilty little demon with a rather evil grin. After some struggling, yelling, hitting, shoving, and a lot of strange noses, we find the little demon hanging from a branch of a tree with tape over his mouth. (Sorry shippo lovers! Don't hurt me! hides) A few feet in front of the dangling demon sat the two girls trying to figure out what Shippo had said.

"Do you remember exactly how long you. Wait. Me. No. You. No. You as me. Wait. What?" Sango muttered before growling in confusion, digging her hands through her hair.

Finally recovering, Inu-Yasha and Miraku hesitantly approached the girls; they decided it was safe enough. "We should get going," Miraku was the first to speak. He cleared his throat awkwardly, ready to run at any given moment.

After much confusion and several tense moments the group managed to get Shippo down, who is now staying with Inu-Yasha, get packed, and start towards the next town. Oddly the girls walked ahead whispering together and once in a while glancing back at the guys.

"They must be talking about us," Miraku said in a rather happily tone making Inu-Yasha give that hentai a well deserved whack on the head.

While walking, Sango kept fidgeting uncomfortably. "By the way Kagome-chan, how can you wear such a short dress and still be able to do anything?" Sango asked while tugging the skirt down a few times and realizing it would then reveal her stomach, this caused her to get slightly flustered and annoyed.

"It's my school uniform and just stop fixing it. Inuyasha and Miroku already suspect something," Kagome said sweat dropping at Sango and sneaking a glance back to the boys trailing behind, "I'm wondering how you walk in these tight shirts and sandals."

Sango giggled at her friend's weird attempts to walk properly, Kagome was only successful in tripping a few times, "I guess I never noticed."

"Yo, Kagome," came a rude voice none other then Inu-Yasha, "Do you sense a jewel shard?"

Both girls looked back towards the expecting half-demon then turned towards each other. Sango look at her friend with a questioned expression when Kagome nudged her.

Sango turned towards Inu-Yasha, "Um…I'll get back to you on that."

Kagome giggled receiving a glare, "Alright, alright I'll tell you how to find a jewel shard! It usually just comes is a pure…pinkish aura. I'm not sure how auras have color but, you'll know when you feel it. So… anything?" Kagome herself seemed a little hesitant with her answer. How _did_ she know how to sense it? (making things up. ))

Sango looked around and shook her head. "Then that means there are no shards nearby," Kagome said plainly.

Sango nodded and looked back at Inu-Yasha. "No, there are no shards nearby," She was finally able to breathe getting that out. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's not funny yet but the next chapter will make up for it. Now don't hurt me. hides under bed btw, hentai means pervert.

**V **the review bottom is right there


	3. Having a Little Fun

**Never Say I Wish **

**Chapter 3: Having a Little Fun**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's a reply.

Little Chi- _yea, I did think the whole Sango as/K was getting confusing so thanks and Miroku…I knew that…kind of. Lolz. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha…. sigh

They are sill in each other's bodies so when I write Kagome you think… crowd Sango. me Good. And when I type Sango, you think… crowd Kagome. On with the story!

* * *

A few minutes ago the group found a small village to rest at for the night and our two troubled girls sat on a small hill out of the wondering eyes of the villagers.

Sango sighed heavy, "I wonder if we're going to change back."

"Ah Sango-chan," Kagome reassured her friend with a big smile, "don't think like that!"

A small grin appeared on Sango's face noting she thought of a fun idea, "If we aren't, you're going to start learning how to use Hiraikotsu."

Kagome stared unbelievingly at her friend, "You're kidding, Right?"

Sango shook her head as she got out her large boomerang.

30 min later

Sango, currently hiding behind a rather large rock, gave Kagome thumbs up, "Your getting better! Try it again."

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy but shrugged and gave the boomerang a huge swing and letting it fly towards the woods. Sango blinked as it wiz pass her then cut right though the trees before coming straight at her. She let out a scream as she threw herself out of the way making Kagome wince and forgot to catch the wild boomerang.

Inuyasha raced up to the hill hearing the scream, "What happened?" Just then he saw Sango's boomerang flying right towards him and hitting him square in the face. With a "umph" they heard a loud thump that could only be the half-demon's body connecting to the floor. (Ow…) He managed to recover and jumped up, furious, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SANGO?"

Kagome laughed nervously as she picked up Hiraikotsu, "Ano (um)…Boomerang gone wild?"

"Well let me help tame it," he said holding up his claws with an evil grin.

_Darn sit doesn't work!_ Kagome thought as she edged back from the advancing hanyou.

Sango glanced nervously wondering what will happen to her poor Hiraikotsu. Grinning she yelled, "Sit!"

Inuyasha smashed right into the ground on his verge of destroying the oversized boomerang. "What did you do that for you bitch!" He yelled trying to get up.

Sango watched innocently as the hanyou tried to get up, "That was fun!" Kagome walked up the Sango sweat dropping. He finally got up and stepped out of the ditch formed by the "sit" he received. Sango got freaked out thinking he was going to try to kill them so doing what she does best, she closed her eyes and yelled, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome winced helplessly as poor Inuyasha slammed into the ground about 20 times.

Sango giggled mentally as she walked a large circle around the fallen hanyou with a questioned Kagome trailing behind her. Escaping Inuyasha's fury the girls dashed back towards the village with fits of laughter. As they returned, Kagome noticed Miroku a few feet away and managed to wave with a little difficulty from the large, heavy boomerang that was slung onto her back, since Sango always wears it like that. Sango smiled as Inuyasha walked a distant way cursing under his breath.

The perverted monk grinned at Kagome's wave. 'Maybe Sango does want to take things farther.'

Kagome stopped right in front of the hut with a cheerfulsmile. She turned her attention to Kirara and greeted the cute little cat demon with a pat as it jumped into her arms. However, soon she felt a certain monk's perverted hand feeling her bottom. Clenching her fist, Kagome instinctively grabbed onto _her_ boomerang and swung it at the evil man before it circled back onto her back. He ducked and backed away nervously at Kagome's death glare. If looks can kill Miroku would have been dragged 5 miles over shattered glass, chased over boiling hot lava into a tub of fire ants, then boiled alive with fire on the water. (Nice mental picture) The evil looking demon slayer (scary) then let the boomerang fly right at the monk. Luckily, he slid in time and it missed him by a wisp before Kagome caught it skillfully as if it was Sango doing it. (Technically it was but still)

'I should have used him for target practice,' Sango thought after a few awkward moments of silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Wat? I was busy! hides from the glares 


	4. Duties of a Monk

**Never Say I Wish **

**Chapter 4: Duties of a Monk**

**Author's Note:** I actually revised my story; however, as you can see, it still has grammar mistakes all over the place. Forgive me! ) I do hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! Yes, I know, the title is stupid and has no relations to the chapter. ) Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha shall one day be mine! Until then, I do not own it and sadly do not make money off it. Another dream shattered. T.T

* * *

After a day of excitement and near death experiences, sincerely Kagome, the group settled down in a little inn within the village. Miroku obviously pulled some strings, or rather made some odd ghost story up, and convinced the owner to permit their stay for a night in return for his "protection". Kagome believed it was the women of the inn that needed to protection, from the so-called monk that is. 

Usually, after a near-death experience, a man will learn how to tell a woman's pleasant moods from their kill-miroku ones. Kagome was restraining herself… she will be composed, she will be calm. "Darn you evil monk!" At that, Miroku found him facing a very evil looking demon slayer, her fist grasping his collar and slammed him onto the floor, holding him in a very awkward, if not exposed, position. "If you touch me one more time…"

"My hand is possessed, I swear! It's moving on its own will!" Note: he seemed to be enjoying the attention. XD "Oh, there it goes again." Kagome starts choking him.

At that very moment, a young servant entered. She, however, blushed at that sight. "Ano… I…" However, she didn't have time to escape the charms of Miroku!

"Ehm… lovely young lady, will you have my child?" Hiraikotsu connected with his head and two unfriendly looking women stood over his fallen form.

"Come Miroku, we have a task for you," the audience, consisting of a half-demon hiding behind Shippo and the young servant hiding behind Inuyasha, feared for his life.

---

"Ah, what a beautiful day," Kagome exclaimed as she and Sango sat outside a retirement house.

"AH! NO! Now ladies… NO! No touchie! NO TOUCHIEEE! Ok… who stole my shirt?" commotion could be heard within the room behind them. Miroku had generously offered to aid the retired women of the village with their "relaxing" exercises.

"Ah, it's so peaceful and quiet. It seems the meditation session is going well with Miroku," Sango smiled. Screams can be heard.

"NOOOO!" Miroku manages to break down one of the door clearly lacking a shirt, however, only succeeded in being tripped dragged back into the room. "I'm too charming to die!"

There was silence amongst the girls.

---

The next morning the group prepared to continue on their trip and the two girls set ahead as usual, their voice cheerful this particular day. Inuyasha snickered from the back, the sulking Miroku trailed beside him, a night at the retirement house was worse than anything he had encountered. Not to mention he still couldn't find his shirt and had to resort to wearing a womanly top until they get to the next town, flowers and all.

"You brought this on yourself," Shippo said in amusement.

Miroku sniffled silently.

Suddenly, the group seems to stop in mid-step and moments later a youkai crashed through the trees to their right. Kagome screamed at the ugly fuzzy hyena looking thing. "Kill it, kill it!" Sango sweat dropped, however, soon realized it was coming right at them… her. Kagome was no where to be seen.

"INUYASHA! It's hideous, get it away!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed onto Inuyasha for dear life.

"Sango? What the, get off me!"

"Kago… ano… Sango… use Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she attempted to run towards the group while trying to keep the skirt down. And so, you see Sango in Kagome's body running with her hands pulling at the sides of the skirts.

Kagome frowned. "But…" She sighed at Sango's glare. "Alright! You evil…bager thing, I'm going to…" She tripped after a few steps forwards, that evil kimono!

"Sango! I will save you!" Miroku cries as he runs towards Kagome with his arms open. How he was supposed to save her like that, she did not want to know.

"Ah! You evil monk! Get away!" Kagome launched the boomerang at the man, he ducked and it flew passed him right through Youkai's arm causing it to howl in pain. Again, Kagome forgot to catch the thing causing to smash through a series of trees. Laughing sheepishly she runs off to retrieve it under Sango's glare. "Don't be broken, don't be broken…" Kagome prayed.

The Youkai let out is demonic-hyena laugh at the group. Miroku glared. "Just because I am wearing a women's shirt does not mean anything! You have no permission to laugh at me!" He yelled as he opened it air void and sucked the youkai into the palm of his hand.

The group let out a breath… or the ones that were there. Kagome soon joined them happily. "Good as new," She pats the boomerang.

"Ano… S-Sango… look behind you…" It seems the fuzzy hyena had friends.

* * *

**A/N:** Wa! Another short chapter finished! Hehe. I have no idea how you will like it but, I guess that what reviews are for. :) R&R 


End file.
